True Desires
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Korsak feels like there is something in his life missing... When Angela asks for dating advice, he realizes what he needed to do. Korsangela idea I got from watching episode 3x12 one shot for the moment... hints of Rizzles if you know where to look
1. Chapter 1

**True Desires**

**Summary: Korsak feels like there is something in his life missing... When Angela asks for dating advice, he realizes what he needed to do. Korsangela idea I got from watching episode 3x12 one shot for the moment hints of Rizzles if you know where to look**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to R&I, if I did i would have Korsak and Angela together... but the show aint over yet so I guess Korsangela still has a chance**_

* * *

Korsak was acting really quiet at the Dirty Robber Jane noticed, he was acting weird ever since lunch that day. He also kept looking at his phone. Frost and Maura both left the bar over an hour ago.

"Hey Korsak, can I ask you something?" Jane took a sip of her third glass of red wine.

"It depends on what it's about," he looked down at his beer.

"You are hiding something Korsak, I want to know why the hell you've been acting so strange since lunch. And you better not say it's nothing, Ma already hid stuff from me, I don't need you lying to me too."

The look on Korsak's face gave him away, it had to do with her mother, "Damn it Korsak, not you too," Jane didn't like where this was headed. "How long have you felt this way about my Ma?"

He looked at her, "Who said this had anything to do with Angela?"

"The look on your face, I bet you knew for a while that Ma is going out with Cavanaugh."

"Hey, I just found out earlier today, she asked me for dating advice. I thought she was going to ask me out, ya know. But when she brought up her seeing Cavanaugh, it upset me a little. I bet when you found out you weren't happy with it."

"Of course I wasn't, Maura could tell you that. And why exactly are you looking at your phone every couple of seconds? No offense Korsak, but I really doubt Ma would be texting you when she's... I hate to say, but busy with Cavanaugh."

Korsak was torn if he should tell Jane that Cavanaugh broke it off with Angela, "Who said I was waiting for Angela to text me back?"

"Well, who else are you going to talk to, one of your three ex wives?" Jane shook her head.

He hated hiding stuff from Jane, "Okay, you want to hear the truth? And you can't get upset."

"Fine, fine... maybe I'll 'meditate' about it afterwards," Jane teased.

"Alright, well here it goes, Cavanaugh broke it off with Angela."

Jane frowned, "What do you mean he broke it off with Ma? He seemed pretty okay with them dating last night," she said, trying to remain calm.

"Look, he's not used to relationships getting serious, you remember what happened to his wife and kid."

"Yeah I do, I guess I kind of forgot about that. But still doesn't give him the right to end things with my Ma, even if I found it really weird them doing stuff."

"I know," Korsak chugged at his beer. "Would it be too weird, you know if me and Angela got together."

"Of course it would be weird, but I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her because if you did you'd wouldn't want to deal with me."

"Yeah, I know. I would never do anything to hurt your mother," he admits.

She patted his arm, "I know Korsak, I've seen the way you look at her when you're invited to Rizzoli family dinner. I always thought on some level you'd be the first person Ma would be with after her divorce from Pop."

"You really thought that?" he looked at Jane.

"Of course, plus I know you wouldn't be the one hiding the 'relationship.' And I am not telling you to go after Ma right away, because she's probably upset especially since... she really seemed to like Cavanaugh."

"Yeah, I probably won't have a chance with her. I don't know why I keep on thinking positive for."

"Thinking positive most likely lets you live longer, or whatever Maura would say."

Korsak laughed, "So, what's going on with you and Maura. No offense but you guys seem really flirty lately."

Jane shook her head, "There is nothing going on there, so stop jumping to conclusions along with everybody else," she defended. "Plus we're talking about your romance life, not mine."

"What should I do about your Mom then?" Korsak was actually confused for once in his life.

"I don't know, but you do know what should happen first. You really should talk to Cavanaugh about how you feel and stuff. We don't need him being upset with you."

The older man nodded, "You are right Jane, and I don't say that very often."

"Yeah, get used to it smart ass," Jane finished the rest of her wine. "I really should get some sleep, I need to get to the coffee place early before the lines get there. I can't wait for this week of health to be over."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Jane."

"Good luck with Cavanaugh and my Ma too."

"Thanks, I really am going to need all the luck I can get," he drank the rest of his beer before leaving the bar. He really needed to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

_**Okay, so how did I do with this? If you couldn't tell I'm team Korsak/Angela ALL THE WAY yeah Angela and Cavanaugh are okay together but it still cant beat Korsak and Angela. You guys wanting more, please let me know, okay**_


	2. Chapter 2

_sorry for the delay, but glad u guys like this... here's to hoping next R&I season for some more Korsak/Angela... and a break from new R&I episodes means I can focus on my stories again_

**Chapter 2:**

Korsak made sure he had a very good night's sleep. Today he was going to talk to Cavanaugh concerning the whole Angela situation.

He had to go to the cafe at BPD because he really needed some energy, glad that Health Week was over so he could enjoy some coffee. There was no line in the cafe at the moment, so Korsak went up to the counter.

"Oh good morning Vince," Angela greets. "You look a little tired, I'm guessing you're here for coffee, good thing Stanley wasn't here to make it this morning."

"Good thing," he chuckled. "You're looking pretty good today Angela."

A blush came upon Angela's cheeks, "Thank you Vince, I thought since me and Sean aren't together anymore, no reason to keep on dressing up all nice."

He shrugged, "I think it's okay to keep dressing up all nice, you're usually the most beautiful thing I see all day here."

Jane was walking in the cafe with Maura when she heard Korsak say that to her mother, "Oh my God, is that Korsak trying to flirt with my mother?" she groaned.

"I think it's sweet Jane, she was disappointed when Cavanaugh ended things with her, she could use some male attention. Plus I think Angela liked Korsak more than Cavanaugh, but Korsak was too stubborn to go after her."

"So you seriously believe my Ma just settled for Cavanaugh?"

Maura shrugged, "I'm just guessing Jane, she did seem to genuinely like Cavanaugh. It's hard to tell though because your mother is very good at hiding her emotions sometimes."

Jane sighed, "Yeah you're right, I just hope I don't have to end up calling Korsak Dad," Jane shudders at the thought.

"And let's also hope he isn't the next man who collapses on the ground because he needs some air."

"At least have him in some pants, that image made me nauseous of Cavanaugh just in his boxers."

Maura just shook her head at her best friend.

"If I didn't know any better Vince, I'd say you were asking me out on a date," Angela smiled at the man in front of her.

"Well, first I really think I should have a talk with Sean."

She nodded, "Yeah, you're right, but let's hope he's fine because I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Korsak laughed, "You know Jane said the same thing last night at the Dirty Robber."

"Great, and he just has to bring me into the conversation," Jane groaned

"Maybe that's what you get for eavesdropping, you are such a baby sometimes Jane," Maura shook her head.

"Oh don't talk to me about being a baby... plus you're the one who almost cried last night because I was too tired for sex," she ends the sentence with a whisper.

"Jane! You promised that you wouldn't bring that up."

"Well what are you going to do, sue me?"

"No, you know what... I have an idea how to get you back Jane Rizzoli."

"And let me guess, you are not going to tell me?"

"Not even a part of it, now come on we have better things to do than just stand here and eavesdropping," Maura grabbed Jane by the arm, pulling her away from Angela and Korsak.

"Well wish me luck Angela, you know how Sean is."

She nodded, "Yes I do," she leaned over the counter to kiss his cheek. "I really hope it goes well for you."

"Me too, thanks again Angela," Korsak gave her a smile before making his way to Cavanaugh's office.

* * *

**_I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter, just thought I'd see if people were still interested... and was letting you guys know that I haven't stopped writing completely._**


End file.
